


Our last day was kinda gay

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rated G for general more like rated G for GAY, general fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluffball piece with Rin and Sousuke being losers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our last day was kinda gay

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted jack since February, did you miss me? Have a small ten minute work I wrote in Canadian Studies at school.

That last year at Samezuka should not have been as gay as it was. Rin thought these things to himself on the last day of school while laying in his bed-well, Sousuke's bed. Rin felt the boy beside him fidget a bit then mumble something.  
"What was that?" Rin asked.  
"I said, why are you awake?" Sousuke groaned.  
"Huh? It's the last day. Third years have an assembly today."   
"UGHHHH."  
"I know I know. Go get ready." Rin climbed off the top bunk and grabbed some clothes. He saw something in his reflection in the mirror before he put his shirt on.  
"Hey. Sousuke. Do you want to die young?" Rin said.  
"What?"  
"I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO DIE YOU ASSHOLE! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK I LOST A FIGHT WITH ALL THESE BRUISES!" Rin shouted at him. Sousuke smirked at took the lecture.   
"Come on, it's the last day, no ones going to mind." Sousuke climbed off the bed and wrapped his arms around Rin.  
"I know, but it's the last day. I'm going to leave a bad impression." Rin sulked.  
"Aw, don't worry about it. You look cute." Sousuke whispered. Rin blushed.  
"W-whatever. I'll see you at the assembly." Rin put some clothes on and left to take a shower.  
"Hey Rin!" Sousuke called down the hall. Rin turned around and a couple of guys looked out their bedroom doors to see what was going on.  
"I love you!" Sousuke smirked. Rin blushed again.  
"Screw you!" 


End file.
